Hose systems, particularly fuel, lubricating, and hydraulic hose, such as those used within aircraft engine compartments, often require fire resistant protection to minimize the likelihood of fire or high temperatures damaging the flexible elastomeric hose of the hydraulic circuits. FAA standards require certain devices to withstand the heat of a burning aircraft for a period of fifteen minutes before exposing the enclosed devices to the fire. For example, a fuel hose must not release fuel into a fire for the initial fifteen minutes of burning. After fifteen minutes of elapsed time, under the current standards, it is no longer necessary to preclude the flame from reaching the covered device.
Typically, resistance to fire and high temperature is achieved by encompassing the hose and portions of the associated hose fittings with a protective firesleeve. The firesleeve often consists of a silicone rubber tube surrounding the hose and/or fitting and the firesleeve. A problem with silicon rubber firesleeves is that they will ablate when subjected to fire. Another problem with silicon rubber firesleeves is that they will not provide protection from oil, fuel, or chemical attack. Finally another problem is that the silicon rubber firesleeves do not provide resistance to chafing.